1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and a connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-199610 discloses a connector with first and second housings that are connectable to each other. The second housing includes a tubular receptacle and the first housing includes a block-shaped housing main body that can fit into the receptacle. A seal ring is mounted on the outer surface of the housing main body and is sandwiched between the receptacle and the housing main body for close resilient contact with the first and second housings when the housings are connected.
A retainer is mounted into the housing main body from the front. The retainer includes deformation restricting portions that enter deformation spaces for locking lances to restrict resilient deformations of locking lances and to keep the locking lances engaged with terminal fittings. A peripheral wall of the retainer covers the outer periphery of the housing main body and has a pressing portion for preventing detachment of the seal ring. A forwardly open recessed groove extends in forward and backward directions on the outer surface of the peripheral wall. The back surface of the groove is in the vicinity of the seal ring and tapers forward to approach the seal ring side with distance from the housing main body.
External matter may enter the recessed groove of the above-described connector from outside, and the tip of the external matter slides along the forward tapered back surface of the recessed groove to be guided toward the seal ring. Thus, the tip of the external matter may contact and damage the seal ring, thereby impairing sealability.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and aims to prevent sealability from being impaired.